Bats, Cats & Rats
by Whistling Fish
Summary: Selina Kyle is making a play for Bruce Wayne, has she got an ulterior motive? Last Chapter up.
1. Spotting Your Prey

I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to DC comics. This is a work of fanfiction written to entertain not for payment.

Bats Cats and Rats

By

Whistling Fish

Chapter 1 Spotting Your Prey

Selina stroked the sleek head of her feline friend Isis, named after an Egyptian goddess. Well named thought Selina as she tickled under the noble chine. Isis a proud, faun colored Siamese. She was descended from the cats of the Thai royal family. Sleek, with the looks to match her name. Not one of these fat lap cats fed on cream too idle to even move. No, not Isis, Selina Kyle's pet and Cat woman's accomplice, she was a graceful as she was beautiful.

"He'll be here soon," Selina whispered in her friend's ear, "and I want you to be nice to him! No hissing and definitely no scratching! He can get us in to see the Jeweled Rat of Maquitchu, exhibition."

Isis hissed at the word rat. She hated rats! Nasty, dirty animals!

Selina laughted, "Not that sort of rat my love. This rat is a beauty, a foot long and covered in diamonds with ruby eyes and a tail of solid gold, its whiskers are spun platinum and its nose the most exquisite black pearl. This rat is worth a lifetime of cat food, even the gourmet food you like". Isis ate only the best, as befits a cat of royal decent. "Our client is willing to pay a kings ransom to have it."

A loud knock on the door brought a smile to Selina's face, "He's early!" Selina stopped at the mirror, to check her hair, before opening the door!"

Bruce Wayne stood hesitantly at the door to Selina's apartment. Why did his heart always race and his throat dry up whenever he was in the presence of this infuriating woman. God what a mess, why did he have to be infatuated with Selina Kyle, anyone else and there wouldn't be a problem. But Selina in her other guise was Catwoman, and he was Batman! And as everyone knows Cats and Bats don't mix. Normally he tried to avoid meeting her in both his guises. But recently she seemed to be going out of her way to be at the same events as Bruce and more disturbingly to develope their friendship. The fact that 'the sexual chemistry between them made the air sizzle' as one society columnist had so aptly written after the last party they had attended together didn't help. Although Bruce Wayne acted the fool in public, underneath he was cold and calculating. As shrewd a businessman as he was a crime fighter. But when Selina was near he lost some of the rationality he prided himself on. Even so he knew there was more to this then the personal side, Selina was using him, but why? It hadn't been to raid the charity antique auction at Wayne Manor as he'd first suspected, nor to rob Kendell's Jewelers who had hosted the last Wayne Foundation fashion show. And Catwoman hadn't been near the Gotham Art Gallery where Selina had accompanied him when he had been invited to open a display of rare portraits.

Bruce was puzzled and infuriated, he couldn't work out Selina's motives. Alfred didn't help, with his suggestion that maybe Miss Kyle didn't have an ulterior motive, maybe she just wanted to be with Bruce Wayne, and that she'd make someone an excellent wife.

The door opened and Selina smiled up at him. "Hi Bruce, you're early, you'll have to give me ten minutes to get ready."

"Err.. Yes, sorry about that, the traffic was lighter then expected."

"Come in and make yourself at home. I'll just be a few minutes." Selina said heading for the bedroom. "Pour yourself a drink."

Isis sniffed the intruders scent on the air and was afraid. She watched him remove his coat. He didn't look or sound quite the same, but for all that she felt sure this was the Batman. She slide off the couch and hid behind it, so she could observe but not be seen herself. It was obvious, that Selina hadn't recognized the intruder.

Bruce walked over to the drinks cabinet. As he poured a tonic water into a whiskey glass every nerve in his body was screaming out that he was being watched, and being watched closely. He spun around, only to find the room apparently empty. A slight movement behind the couch caught his eye. He edged towards the bedroom door, so as to get a better view behind the couch.

As he neared the door 4ld of fury shot from her hiding place. The little cat stood between Bruce and the door to Selina's bedroom. Spitting hatred, her back arched and claws ready, Isis intended protecting her friend and owner from this suspiciously familiar character.

Bruce stood stock still, eyeing the spitting beast. He was poised waiting to defend himself from attack Selina ran out of the room, "Isis, stop it, whatever has got into you." she said scooping the taught bungle of fur into her arms. "Bruce I'm so sorry! This isn't like Isis." Selina looked at him distressed.

"She can probably smell the dogs on me." Bruce said comfortingly. Maybe it'll be best if I wait in the car."

"Yes, that would be best. Thank you." Selina said stroking the small head of the cat. She was whispering comforting words to her as Bruce left the apartment.

"Stood up again, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked accusingly.

"No Alfred! But I think Miss Kyle's feline accomplice, can see through my disguise. I definitely had the impression that Isis was reacting to Batman not Bruce Wayne."

"That could prove difficult, should you relationship progress." Alfred commented.

Bruce just stared out of the side window up towards Selina's apartment window.

Twenty minutes later Selina joined him.

A night of good food, excellent wine and dancing had mellowed Bruce. So he almost missed the emphasis Selina put on her next question.

"Have you been invited to the opening of the Jeweled Rat of Maquitchu, exhibition?"

"Mmmm yes, on Friday." Bruce replied as naturally as possible. He was outwardly relaxed but inwardly every nerve was tensed.

"Is there any chance I could tag along? I'd love to be amongst the first people outside Europe to see the legendary rat."

There was just a fraction too much pleading in Selina's voice. "Sure, why not!" Bruce said casually and was rewarded with a hug.

He felt sure he now knew the reason for Selina's insistence on renewing their friendship.


	2. Know Your Rats

Chapter Know Your Rats

"The Jeweled Rat of Maquitchu, isn't that the artifact Rupert Thorne has loaned to the museum?" Alfred asked Batman, as they stood looking at the computer screen in the early hours of the following morning. "I'm sure I read that there is some dispute about it's ownership?" Alfred picked the evening newspaper up off the tray he'd brought Bruce's refreshments down on. "Yes, I thought so, here it is, 'The famed Jeweled Rat of Maquitchu, on show at Gotham Museum, is at the centre of an ownership battle. Rupert Thorne and the Government of Maquitchu await Monday's verdict from the Supreme Court. Government officals from Maquitchu claim the rat was stolen from an exhibition in Paris and smuggled to Gotham. Mr. Thorne maintains it was bought fairly and squarely and that he's the rightful owner.'

"Nothing linked to Rupert Thorne is fair or square!" Bruce muttered.

"So you think Catwoman is intending robbing the exhibition?"

"Mmm yes."

"But I thought Ms Kyle had turned over a new leaf, Catwoman hasn't been involved in any robberies for at least six months. And a rat! I mean, if it had been a jeweled Cat, then it would have been more likely."

"I don't think she's stealing this one for personal pleasure. I think she's stealing to order."

"For whom do you think she's working?" Alfred asked.

"Well, there more than one rat connected to this exhibition." Bruce muttered as the image of Rupert Thorne appeared on the screen.

"So you think Mr. Thorne is behind this for some reason?"

"Yes, and I think the robbery will happen before the Courts verdict on Monday."

"I see," Alfred exclaimed, "so you think this may be Mr. Thorne's way to keep possession of the Rat!"

"That and clime the insurance for it as well if I know Rupert Thorne!" Batman stated.

"But Miss Kyle wouldn't work for Mr. Thorne, not with his track record on animal testing. And she's exposed his crooked plans so often in the past that Mr. Thorne would risk hiring Catwoman!"

"I didn't say Catwoman was working with Rupert Thorne knowingly!"

"Oh dear that doesn't sound good." Alfred muttered.

"And if I'm right when he's got what he wants, he'll throw Catwoman to the wolves!"


	3. The Right Bait

Chapter 3 The Right Bait

Friday's opening was for an exclusive handful of Gotham's elite who were on the museums board of governors, each person was allowed to bring along just one guest.

"Well, it looks like Rupert has upstaged us all this time Bruce." David Blake, another of the governors, whispered into his ear. "Mind you the rat isn't half as pretty as the jewel you have with you tonight." David raised Selina's hand and kissed it.

Selina was easily the most beautiful woman in the room. And if Bruce had been unaware of her ulterior motive he would have felt himself to be the luckiest man alive.

Rupert Thorne stood with proprietary pride next to the glass case in the center of the room. Dramatic lighting enhanced the importance of this exhibit. All around the room dimly lit cases held examples Maquitc art. Much of it exquisitely crafted in precious metals and jewel encrusted, but all paled into insignificance next to the Rat.

Selina was stood next to Bruce her eyes seemingly riveted on the Rat, but Bruce saw the slight looks at the security set up around the room.

"Gosh, it magnificent, I'd been told it was beautiful, but that is just such an understatement!" Selina exclaimed.

Bruce saw Rupert Thorne preen himself at the comments.

"Just how much is it worth Bruce?"

Before Bruce could answer Thorne butted in. "Well, Miss...Kyle," he'd managed to bring her name to memory from the guest list, "it's really priceless! But for insurance it valued at 12 million!"

"Oh my," Selina breathed, "that much! Aren't you frightened to let it out of you sight? If it was mine I'd have it locked in a bank vault with it's own armed guard. I certainly wouldn't put it on show in nothing but a glass case! I mean the museum has had a poor record of preventing burglaries in the past!"

Rupert Thorne laughed a deep throaty laugh. "Art should be for everyone to see, not just the owners. Besides this isn't just a glass case. This case is shatter proof, it's made out of the same materials as the space shuttle windows, impervious to extreme heat and cold. Also you see how the rat is positioned on the pedestal," Selina nodded, "an image is taken by digital camera every 10 seconds, a computer compares the images and if there is one micrometer of difference in the two images, the alarms are tripped."

"Alarms wouldn't stop a determined burglar!" Bruce stated.

"No, they wouldn't, I'm sure you must have armed guards in here 24/7 just to be on the safe side."

"No need for guards Miss Kyle." Rupert Thorne waved to the guard "Barney, our guests want to see what we have in store for anyone who tries to take the Rat! Best inform the police that we'll be doing a test."

The guard picked up a phone and spoke into it, when he nodded Rupert Thorn produced a small intricate key from a chain around his neck and turned it in lock on the side of the case. He slid the panel up. Very steadily he placed a hand in the case and touched the Rat. Instantly sirens started screaming. The guests clapped their hands over their ears. Metal shutters began to slam shut around the room sealing everyone inside. As panic began to set in Rupert turn the key forward twice and back once and the noise stopped and the shutters slid open as quickly as they had closed.

"Wow that's some system!" Bruce muttered.

Rupert Thorne smiled. "It can also be triggered by the standard security systems, pressure mats around the room or by anyone breaking the infrared beams. And it can only be disarmed by using the key, here in the room. Once the alarm is tripped the key is needed to open the door to allow access to disarm the alarm. Can you spot any flaws in the system Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne shook his head.

"Can you trust the Key holders?" Selina asked.

"Implicitly!" At Selina's skeptical look he laughed. "There's only one key and it never leaves my person."

"Well, I'd say you've got the perfect security system!" Bruce said smiling up at large bulky man. "I can't see a way around it."

Selina smiled and nodded, Bruce must be a fool; she could see exactly how to beat the system.


	4. Baiting the Trap

Chapter 4 Baiting the Trap

Rupert Thorne saw himself as businessman first and foremost. In his eyes ethics and business were as alien to each other as it was possible to be. It was a businessman's job to make money and if some people got trod on in the process that was their hard luck. Although he had a ruthless disregard for those whose lives he destroyed he was not unaware of the feelings of vengeance expressed by some of them. This was one of the reasons Rupert Thorne lived in an apartment on the 14th floor of the Thorne Tower in central downtown Gotham. A state of the art security system ensured all window and doors were secure being linked to highly sensitive sensors and deafening alarms. To make doubly sure he was safe two of his most trusted henchmen slept outside the bedroom door. Thus, Rupert Thorne felt as safe as it was possible to feel as he settled down to sleep in the early hours of Sunday morning.

A tall sleek figure stood on the ledge of the 14th floor looking in at the man laid asleep on the ostentatious bed. Catwoman had checked out the place the previous night. She'd taken photographs of the room and had spent the day carefully analyzing them. It was clear Rupert Thorne took no chances when it came to his personal safety. The bedroom door was alarmed, as was the bathroom door and window. When the security system was set opening any of these would trigger the alarm. It appeared that the bedroom window was always left open about four inches. Too small a gap for her to slide through and if window was moved even a fraction it would trip the alarm. The button that deactivated the alarm was located at the far side of the bed. Catwoman had studied the photograph for hours before finally deciding there was only one way to deactivate the alarm.

Catwoman artfully secured the sash window with two small wedges so it wouldn't move accidentally. She then slid her hand into the carefully attached bag that was strapped securely to her front and gently removed her most prized possession.

Isis held still in Catwoman's hand and waited to be placed safely on the windowsill. Once there Catwoman carefully removed the safety harness. The small cat purred at her mistress's touch. Catwoman pointed at the window and Isis slid inside the room with ease. All afternoon they had practiced what Isis must do. The small cat moved silently around the bottom of the bed and approached the nightstand. She effortlessly jumped up and stood stock still as the man in the bed stirred slightly. Both Catwoman and Isis held their breath. But the sleeping man just moved in his bed then settled down again and began to snore. Isis placed a paw on the middle button of the control panel as she'd been trained to do and Catwoman saw the indicator light change from green to red. The alarm was now deactivated, removing the wedges Catwoman carefully opened the window and silently slipped into the room. She approached the sleeping form and saw the chain around the man's neck. Gently she unbuttoned Rupert Thorne's pajamas top to expose the key. She eased the chain off his chest then stood frozen to the spot as the man stirred slightly. It seemed an eternity before the settled back down, snoring loudly.

Within the hour she would have the Jeweled Rat in her possession so the key possible being missed was only a minor problem. With luck its loss wouldn't be noticed for hours. She neatly cut the chain and slid the key off. For a while they may think it had been lost in the apartment, the chain having broken as Rupert Thorne tossed and turned in his sleep.

Catwoman silently climbed back out of the window. Closed it back down to the usually four inches and secured it. She raised her had and signaled the small cat. Isis stepped on the middle button again and the alarm was reset. The cat retraced her steps and squeezed out of the window.

Scooping Isis up and placing her back in the cat carrier, Catwoman gently patting the animal affectionately before fastening the bag securely. She then removed the wedges and left the scene with no one any the wiser. And certainly not leaving any clues to how the key had been removed from the person of a sleeping man in a locked and alarmed room.

No one would know how the crime had been committed except the tall figure dressed as a bat who had watched the whole incident through his Batscope.

Batman had watched Catwoman work with a mixture of wonder and annoyance. Theft was after all theft no matter how skillfully carried out.

He watched the graceful movements of Catwoman as she leapt from roof to roof heading towards the museum. He was about to shoot off a line to follow her when the lights in the room opposite came on. Batman trained his Batscope at the window. Rupert Thorne was sat up in bed looking at the severed chain in amazement. Then slowly and more worryingly a smile spread across his face, and then he burst of laughing. Batman saw the man's lips move "Perfect, just so wonderfully perfect".

The two henchmen burst in looking worried, " Is everything OK boss?"

"Everything is more than ok my plan is going perfectly!" Batman saw Thorne say."

Worried Batman took off after Catwoman! 


	5. Rats on the Move

Chapter 5 Rats on the Move

Security at Gotham museum was generally knows to be a joke. Even the most amateur burglar gave the place a miss because owning up to robbing the museum made you a laughing stock. Everyone in the underworld knew that anything worth lifting had been taken years ago and most items had been replaced by forgeries. Gotham Museum had had its fair share of crooks running the place over its 100 year history.

Traveling exhibitions were different, most of these wisely avoided Gotham, and those that were foolish enough to come had enough sense to provide their own security. Usually high tech, with round the clock armed guards as well just to be on the safe side.

'Typical of Rupert Thorne to think his security system would be so good that he could dispense with having to pay his own guards. He'd spent millions on obtaining the rat, thousands on a security system and yet begrudges less than 10 an hour for a security guarded. The guy deserves to loose his prize possession!' Catwoman thought.

The mark being Rupert Thorne and the fact that this wasn't really stealing, she was after all just returning the Rat to its rightful owners had persuaded Catwoman to come out of retirement. Mind you the 200,000 fee would be very useful; a girl had to live after all.

Catwoman found the videos feed from the cameras in the West Wing Display Area and tapped into them. Using a small hand held computer and interface she recorded the cameras views. Then fed the images back down the line to the control room. Now what the lone guard monitoring the security screens would see was the image from Catwoman's computer, that's assuming he was awake.

Isis was removed from her comfortable bag and placed on top of the roof next to the computer. The small cat rubbed contentedly against her mistresses legs.

"You're my eyes on the outside Isis, keep watch! Any unwanted visitors just howl!"

Isis knew her job well; she settled down next to the ventilation duct that Catwoman was removing the cover from, to watch unseen.

This was a well known route into the Museum's West Wing; it was jokingly know in the underworld as the 'Museum Freeway'. Joker had had it constructed when there had been a display of Medieval European Jesters costumes on show. One of the costumes joker had stolen that time had become the prototype for Harley's costume.

Catwoman followed the well trodden path until she came to a hook in the roof of the vent. Shining her flashlight on to the floor she saw a trapdoor. Catwoman slipped on a harness and clipped its line securely to the hook above her. She placed a pair of night goggles on before carefully unbolting the trap door, she swung it up into the vent, exposing a two foot square hole in the ducting that ran the full length of the exhibition hall. Thirty feet directly below was the central display case containing the fabulous Jeweled Rat. Lady Luck had been on Sliena's side the night she'd visited the exhibition with Bruce, not only had Rupert Thorne shown her how to deactivate the alarm, she'd seen that her target was directly underneath Jokers trap door. It was suspiciously like Rupert Thorne had set the whole display up with the intention of it being stolen! Catwoman laughed off the notion. Rupert was too fond of this fellow rat to want to lose it. After all he was fighting a Multi-million dollar law suite to keep the Rat and had paid out further millions, so she'd been reliably informed, to bribe the judge in the case. No mere insurance would compensate Rupert for the loss of this symbol of his life, once a rat always a rat.

Catwoman lowered herself down to the display case. Turning the key in the same way Rupert Thorne had done had deactivated the alarm and opened the case. Cautiously she slipped her hand inside the case for a few seconds she waited with baited breath, when nothing happened she lifted the rat clear of its case. Gently she placed it in her back pack. Then nimbly climbed back up the rope to the vent. She closed the vent's trap door and returned to where Isis was keeping watch.

Catwoman stroked the little cats back. "Everything alright up here?" she asked. Isis rubbed against her mistress's leg. "Good."

There was no danger close by. But on the wind she could discern Batman's scent. But he wasn't close enough to be a threat. While Catwoman gathered her equipment Isis stayed alert making sure Batman remained just a faint scent on the wind.

Catwoman scooped up the small cat and gently hugged her, Isis purred in response. Then Catwoman placed her friend securely in her carry bag.

"Time to meet Mr. Delgrodi from the Maquitchu embassy and collect our reward, Isis. I think it'll be Salmon for supper tonight!"

Batman watched Catwoman take off she was heading for the Casino Car Park.

Catwoman waited near bay S14, as instructed. She saw the figure stood in the shadows. She had circled the building twice and as far as she could discern there was nobody else around.

"You have the Rat?" a heavily accented voice asked.

"Yes of course," Catwoman stated, "You seen surprised"

"I am sure you know its value?"

Catwoman nodded. "Then I'm pleasantly surprised you brought it here after stealing it. You could make 10 times what we can pay."

"Seignior firstly I didn't steal this item, I liberated it so it could be returned to its rightful owners. Secondly a deal is a deal."

Catwoman handed over the Jeweled Rat and in returned received a bag of money. "A pleasure to do business with you especially when depriving Rupert Thorne is involved."

Suddenly the elevator doors slid open.

"Arrr my female nemesis! So good of you to help me with my plan. Now thanks to you, I keep my Rat, get the insurance payout and dispose of a pest who has thwarted too many of my plans."

Catwoman turned towards Seignior Delgrodi." The man was wiping make up off his face and removing a false mustache.

"Lovely acting Ben, you almost had me believing you were Delgrodi!"

Rupert Thorne signaled to two of his henchmen. Both of whom pointed their guns at Catwoman. "A sad way for a master criminal to die, shot, while escaping after robbing the casino safe of a mere 200,000." Thorne laughed.

Two shots rang out, a high pitched cry filled the air and Catwoman fell to the ground.


	6. A Corned Rat is Dangerous

Chapter 6 A Corned Rat is Dangerous

Batman scythed through the two men with guns. Swooping down towards Catwoman, he landed softly next to the crouched woman.

Rupert Thorne grabbed the money bag and the Rat, he signaled to his accomplices, all four of them fled back into the elevator. Batman ignored them, he knew who they were and where to locate them. He had other priorities.

Catwoman was crouched on the ground moaning softly. "Help, PLEASE; HELP ME!" tears streaming down her cheeks she turned to face Batman.

Batman saw Catwoman was cradling a small bungle of fur in the arms, its beautiful faun coat was turning crimson.

"They shot Isis, please help her!" Catwoman pleaded. "She's dying!"

Batman looked across two blocks toward Crime Ally. Gently he placed a dressing from his utility belt over the small cats wound. Placing the cat in the back pack he swung off into the night, Catwoman following closely behind.

Leslie Tomkinson looked in disbelief at her patient. "Bruce, it's a cat", she whispered "I'm a Doctor not a Vet, I've never treated a cat before!

"It's a bullet wound Leslie, you treated hundreds of those, besides there wasn't time to find a vet."

Leslie inserted a drip into the cat's leg and started to scrub up. "I'll need some things from a good animal clinic. I need cat pain killers, antibiotics and blood, at least three units. Thought what group or type I couldn't even guess at."

Catwoman looked up, stroking the small cat she told Batman Isis' blood group.

Batman headed out into the night.

I'm going to give her a local and just put her lightly under. Now you hold her dear, while I shave the area.

Batman returned just as Leslie was finishing. He handed over the things Leslie had asked for.

Catwoman was sat stroking Isis as Leslie set up the transfusion. "As I've never worked on a cat before so I can't be 100 certain but if this young lady was human I'd be saying she's going to be just fine."

Catwoman gave the doctor a watery smile, "Thank you, thank you so much. I wish I had enough money to repay you kindness."

Leslie just smiled and shook her head "This is a free clinic, we don't charge our patients, no matter how many legs they have. I reckon this young lady needs at least 2 unit of blood and I've given her a shot of antibiotics. By tomorrow you should be ok to take her home, or at least to a qualified animal doctor."

"I've got some business to sort out, you'll take good care of Isis until I get back?" Catwoman asked.

"Yes dear, of course." Leslie said surprised the young woman intended leaving.

As she headed for the door Batman caught her arm.

"Where are you going!" he demanded.

Catwoman swung around to face him, hatred burned in her eyes. "I have unfinished business with Rupert Thorne. It's payback time, I'm going to kill him!" Catwoman hissed.

Batman increased his grip on her arm. Catwoman tried to break free. "Then you sink to his level" Batman said forcefully. "There's a better way to make old Rupert suffer." Catwoman stopped struggling and looked into his face. "We hit him where it'll hurt most. What's Rupert's weakness, what does he prize most of all?"

Slowly a smile touched Catwoman's face.

"So what's your plan of action?" She asked.


	7. Trapping Your Rat!

chapter 7 Trapping Your Rat!

Rupert Thorne stormed out of the Gotham museum's security office, furious that not one single image of Catwoman stealing his rat had been recorded'.

The museum's curator and some of the other trustees including Bruce Wayne were there too.

"Don't worry Rupert, I've already checked and the insurance company are going to pay out. Lucky really it was stolen today." Bruce said

Rupert Thorne spun around to face the man he consider a rich fool. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" he demanded.

"Well, as it's over 24 hours before the court verdict is given as to whether you are the Rat's rightful owner, so you're still the owner as far as the insurance company is concerned, therefore you get the money."

"I am the Rat's owner! I bought it fair and square!" he blustered. Looking into Bruce Wayne's penetrating stare he had the feeling that maybe Wayne wasn't such a fool.

"Well, you could be lucky and the Rat may be returned. I'm sure the insurance company would prefer pay out a finder's fee." David Blake the museum's curator said. "$1.2 million may convince someone to return it!"

Rupert Thorne walked away from the crowd toward the Men's Room. He needed privacy, before he burst out laughing. No one would return the Rat it was in the back of the safe in his bedroom.

David Blake turned to Bruce Wayne. "Bit suspicious old Rupert getting the Rat taken just over a day before he has to hand it back, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure he would have lost the case!" Bruce remarked "I was told he'd bought the judge."

David Blake sniggered, "He tried, but the judge was Martin Ackuba!"

"What 'OLD INCORUPTABLE' himself, don't tell me Thorne tried to bribe him!"

David smile "Damn, near got locked up for it! So any slim hope he had went down the pan. He's been very **fortunate** having it stolen."

Batman and Catwoman were on the opposite roof watching as Rupert Thorne caressed the Jeweled Rat before placing back in his safe.

The court verdict was in, the Rat was now legally the property of the people of Maquitchu as it should be. But because of it's theft they wouldn't be getting it back and because Rupert Thorne had been the owner at the time of the theft he would get the insurance payout. The judge had looked hard to see if there was any way the money could be taken off Thorne, but the wording of the insurance policy wouldn't allow it.

So Rupert Thorne was eagerly awaiting his twelve million dollar pay out. He now he had his precious Rat and would soon be much richer. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to show his prized possession off but you couldn't have everything, just almost everything! Rupert Thorne laughed at his own joke as he locked the Rat back up in the wall safe in his bedroom.

"Does this have to be a sneak theft? Why not go in tie up and gag old Rupert and let me torture him a bit." Catwoman ask flicking a long Sharpe finger nail the way cats flex their claws.

Batman eyed her sternly, "You need me to get you inside, so we do it my way. Otherwise, I'm out of here."

"Ok, don't get a ladder in your tights it was just a thought."

Again she got a stern look.

"Time to move!" with that the pair of them set off using Batman's line heading for the roof of Thorne Tower. Landing safely they dropped lines down to the window ledge outside Rupert Thorne's bedroom.

They could hear loud snoring from were they were standard. "No wonder his wife left him." Catwoman muttered. Again she got the look. She just sighed.

Batman removed a small box no bigger then a cigar packet from his utility belt. He attached to the window pane and pressed the central button, Catwoman saw the alarm indicator in the bedroom change from active to deactivated. Batman quietly slid the window open. As Catwoman started to clime in he whispered into her ear "You make one move toward Thorne and I'll set the alarm off. You open the safe and get the Rat, just the Rat understood."

"Yes, .. Scouts. err.. well.. vigilantes honor, I suppose!" She whispered.

As she entered the room Thorne turned over in his bed muttering. Catwoman froze, but the snoring soon started again. She made her way to the other side of the bed. The safe was in plain view, not even hidden by a picture, obviously Rupert wasn't big on interior design. A Bourn & Swan series 7, some how Catwoman felt cheated, this was such a simple safe to open. Three minute later she had the Rat in her hands. There was also a number of other items in the safe including bearer bonds and a jewel box . Catwoman looked over towards the window. She saw Batman's steely gaze on her, he just shook his head. Catwoman looked up at the ceiling, shook her head and closed the safe.

The sound of the safe door shutting brought Rupert Thorne close to waking, he sat up in bed "Rupert wants a drink mommy!" he muttered in a childish voice, then half asleep he turned towards Catwoman and started blinking, confused at waking from his dream, "YOU.." he started, leaning over to grab Catwoman. Batman's right hook silenced the man, apart from the sickening thud when the solid fist connected with Thorne's jaw wasn't there too much disturbance. Rupert Thorne fell back against his pillows.

Batman helped Catwoman out of the window he then closed it back to it's usual position and reactivated the alarm, while Catwoman made sure the Rat was secure in her backpack. They then headed Back to the roof opposite.

Removing the backpack she handed it to Batman. "You slugged him pretty hard."

"He deserved it!" Batman said in such a way as to end the conversation.

"You'll make sure this get to the person we agreed on." Bruce nodded. "I know this will hurt old Rupert more, but I enjoyed watching you slug that creep!"

With a nod towards Batman she left.

Rupert Thorne woke up with one hell of a head ache and his jaw hurt. He also had a vague idea something was wrong. He staggered to the bathroom, the angry purple bruise on his chin reminded him of his 'dream'. He rushed out to open the safe and a bellow of rage filled the room.

Bruce and Alfred were watching the morning news. Leslie Thompkins was on screen explaining to reporters how she had found the backpack left in the waiting room and how surprised she had been at finding the stolen Rat inside. "Yes, the insurance company's representatives have been in touch." she said. "The million dollar finders fee will be a God send to the clinic, we're going to spend it on new X-Ray equipment. No, no idea who left it, maybe it was someone who thought they owed the clinic something!"

"So the rat will be given to its rightful owners. Mr. Thorne will be out of pocket and I assume pretty angry. But what about Ms Kyle?" Alfred asked. "It won't be safe for Catwoman to be out on the streets for a while."

"Catwoman won't be around for a while! Do you remember Kathleen Prentice?"

Alfred nodded, "She went to school with you mother. If I remember right she runs a riding school for disabled children in Metropolis. The Wayne Foundation supports her work."

Well, Kathleen has been having problems with a property developer who wants the site. Our legal team is working on it, but there's been some intimidation going on. I've asked Selina if she'll go and check if Kathleen is ok and maybe hang around for a while to see what's going off. She was really keen to help!"

Alfred smiled. "I feel sorry for the people causing the trouble. Miss Kyle is a formidable young lady!"

Selina Kyle sat in the hire car stroking the little cat that was curled up safely in the cat bed on the passenger seat. "Time to set off, it's best we're out of Gotham for a while. Besides the country air will aid your recovery, and we owe Bruce a favor."

The new was on the radio; the next item had her laughing out loud as she listened to Rupert Thorne on the news blustering about how delighted he was the Rat had been found!


End file.
